


About Time

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	About Time

1.“所以，你想去多久以后呢？”

   
1975年的秋天对于Sirius Black来说，跟前几个秋天一样，来得慢吞吞的，他觉得自己似乎在格里莫广场呆了一个世纪，才等来九月一日的早晨。

无论如何，漫长的暑假终于结束了。

  
他躺在格兰芬多塔楼的宿舍里的四柱床上，心满意足地闭着眼睛，箱子还丢在地上。

  
“嘿，大脚板，”James隔着幔帐小声地喊道，“你睡了吗？”

  
“没错，”Sirius懒洋洋地回答道，“睡得正香。”

  
“那正好，”James笑嘻嘻地把脑袋钻了进来，“我有东西要给你看。”

  
“是什么？”Sirius睁开眼睛，从床上坐了起来。

  
James从袍子的口袋里掏出一条很长很精细的金链子，然后神秘地眨了眨眼：“我们的级长大人Remus绝对不会赞成的玩意儿，不过，”他压低了声音，“他现在正忙着给一年级带路呢，我们可以趁这个机会先研究研究。”

  
Sirius好奇地扬起眉毛，注视着James手里攥着的那条金链子，那下面垂着一只小小的发亮的金针计时器。

  
“时间转换器？”他有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

  
“我在我家的一个旧橱柜里找到的，不过这可不是一般的时间转换器，”James把计时器翻了过去，“它的背面刻着I.Peverell，还记得我们之前在禁书区查到的吗——”

  
“——Peverell家族的时间转换器可使时间加快无穷倍，换而言之，就是去到未来。”Sirius不紧不慢地接了下去。

  
“你觉得呢，伙计？我是说，去未来看看谁当了魔法部长什么的，听起来不坏，是不是？”

  
“你在说什么疯话，尖头叉子，”Sirius一本正经地说，“这何止是不坏，要我说，这简直棒呆了！”

  
James忍不住要笑，但似乎是想到了仍然在宿舍的Peter，他赶紧把笑声变成了一阵干咳。

 

“咳咳，所以，你想去多久以后呢？”

  
“我不知道，伙计，”Sirius耸了耸肩，“你觉得呢？”

  
“那么，三年后怎么样？”James小声说，“我倒是挺乐意知道那个时候我是不是已经成为波特利骄子队的追球手了。”

  
“好吧，我只希望那个时候自己已经搬出格里莫广场了。”Sirius泄气地做了个鬼脸。

 

“你会的，再说，实在不行的话你可以住在我家啊。”

  
Sirius咧嘴笑了笑。

  
“好吧，三年后，”James深吸了一口气，把深红色的幔帐拉紧了些，“坐近一点，大脚板。”

  
Sirius凑近了些，James把金链子挂到两个人的脖子上，“准备好了吗？”他用额头贴住了对方的，轻声发问。

  
“我有个问题。”

  
“什么？”

  
“我们真的有必要靠得这么近吗？难道你不认为这有一点儿——我是说，看在梅林的份上，尖头叉子，我都快碰到你的嘴唇了。”

  
“我看我父母用过一次，他们就是这个姿势，”James注视着手里的计时器，“现在，先给我闭嘴，我的初吻还想留给Evans呢。”

  
Sirius嗤笑了一声，没再说话。

  
James小心翼翼地拿起计时器，转了三圈，然后松开手。但是，那根发亮的金针颤动了起来，接着，James和Sirius吃惊地看见它自动转了起来，一圈，两圈，三圈——它转得如此之快，他们甚至没法数清楚。

  
“快把它停下来！”Sirius瞪大了眼睛。

  
“我不知道该怎么样——嗷！”James的手被计时器迸出的火花烫了一下。

  
深红色的幔帐突然不见了，他们觉得自己在飞，飞得很快，眼前掠过各种模糊的云彩和形状，耳朵里有东西在猛敲。Sirius想大叫，但是听不见自己的声音……然后他觉得一切都慢了下来，所有东西又重新聚焦了……他仍旧坐在James身旁，周围是熟悉的深红色幔帐，两个人都目瞪口呆地注视着对方。

  
“发生了什么？”Sirius看着James，时间转换器的链子仍旧绕在两个人的脖子上。

  
“什么也没发生，”James环视着四周，然后拿起已经变得焦黑的计时器，“这玩意儿坏了。”

  
“这太荒谬了。”

  
“我简直不敢相信，它居然这么轻易地就坏了，”James垂头丧气地把链子从两个人脖子上取下来，“上一次我父母用的时候还好好的呢。”

  
“你所说的上一次到底是多久之前？”Sirius有气无力地说。

  
“让我想想，”James挠了挠脑袋，“应该是在我五岁的时候。”

  
“十年前？”Sirius难以置信地看着他，“噢，现在我可算是知——”

  
然而他的话没来得及说完，一只手掀开了幔帐。

  
“嘿，你们是谁？为什么在我的床上？”一个穿着长袍的黑发男孩正站在床边，怀疑地打量着他们。

 

2.“你这个白痴，我们不能就这样随随便便暴露自己的身份。”

 

 

“什么？”James看了Sirius一眼，后者朝他使了个眼色，他咧嘴笑了起来，“你不会碰巧是个新生吧？”

  
“当然不是，”那个黑发男孩不高兴地扬起了眉毛，“我看上去哪里像一年级了？”

  
“噢，我可不知道，”James打量着他，对方又瘦又高，长着一头乱糟糟的黑发和褐色的眼睛，看上去有些似曾相识，“那么，你既然不是新生，就该认识我们。”

  
“是吗？”黑发男孩煞有介事地说，“可我显然没见过你们，”他的视线移到了两个人的脸上，“因为我认识每一个格兰芬多。”

  
“我不明白，”James困惑地转向Sirius，“从什么时候起我们也是无名小卒了？”

  
“据我回忆，从来没有。”

  
“那么，如果我没有猜错的话——”

  
两个人交换着眼神，一阵强烈的兴奋攥住了他们的心脏。

 

“嘿，我可以问你一个问题吗？”Sirius按捺住激动对黑发男孩发问。

  
“你们还没回答我的问题呢，”他翻了个白眼，“不过，说吧。”

  
“现在是什么时候？”

  
“什么什么时候？”黑发男孩没好气地说。

  
“我的意思是，现在是1978年，对吗？”

  
“你疯了吗？”黑发男孩说，“我也许该把你们送到庞弗雷夫人那儿去，她会知道怎么办的。”

  
“不，”Sirius坚决地摇了摇头，“你先告诉我，现在到底是什么时候？”

  
“2019年，如果这是你想问的，”黑发男孩同情地看着他们，“呆在这儿，我马上就回来。”

  
“不，你不能出去。”Sirius伸出了魔杖。

  
“什么？”James大声地嚷嚷了起来，“但这不可能，我只转了三圈——”

  
“没错，然后它自己又转了无数圈。”Sirius不紧不慢地说。

  
“这也差得太远了，2019年？看在梅林的份上，我们这时候已经，让我算算，已经六十岁了！”

  
“拜你所赐，我可没有兴趣去观摩老年人。”

  
“你们到底是谁？”黑发男孩警惕地看着Sirius指在自己鼻子底下的魔杖。

  
“这不重要，”James叹了口气，“但如果你非要知道的话，我是Ja——”

  
“John Lennon，”Sirius突然打断了他，然后压低了声音凑到他耳边，“你这个白痴，我们不能就这样随随便便暴露自己的身份。”

  
“John Lennon？”黑发男孩用一种毫不掩饰的怀疑目光盯着Sirius。

  
“噢，当然，但你不要以为魔法界的人不听披头士。”James同样小声地对Sirius说。

  
“这可是2019年了，伙计，”Sirius悄悄地回答他，然后对黑发男孩露出一个笑容，“没错，我是Paul McCartney，非常荣幸见到你。”

  
“这句话从一个拿魔杖指着我的人的嘴里说出来，实在难以让人信服。”黑发男孩盯着他。

  
“好吧，”Sirius思考了一阵子，“我可以放下魔杖，但你得保证你不会去找庞弗雷夫人，把我们俩当成疯子关进圣芒戈。”

  
“顺便说一句，我们真的不疯。”James赶紧露出一个十分友好的笑容。

  
“好吧，”过了好一会儿，黑发男孩才慢吞吞地说，“但你们得向我解释所有事情，否则我不能随便放你们出去。”

  
“当然，”Sirius不假思索地说，“在你以你母亲的名字发誓不会找我们麻烦之后。”

  
“既然这是你要求的，”黑发男孩有些不情愿地举起右手，“我James Sirius Potter以我母亲Ginevra Molly Potter的名义发誓，不会让John Lennon和Paul McCartney因为我的原因被关进圣芒戈。”

  
“这样可以了吧？”他放下了手，看着James和Sirius，那两个人则吃惊地看着他，仿佛听到了什么非常荒谬的事情。

  
“你能再说一次你的名字吗？”过了好一会儿，那位“John”才结结巴巴地对他说。  
3.“这个世界上还有几个Severus Snape？”

  
*此章的James是James Sirius Potter，John是James，Paul是Sirius

 

  
“所以，你们的意思是，你们来自过去？”James Sirius Potter的嘴里塞满了咸肉三明治，吐字不清地说。他们三人正坐在大礼堂里和其他人一起吃着早饭，James注意到，John和Paul对霍格沃兹的一切变化都表现得大惊小怪。

  
“准确来说，我们来自1975年9月1日，”John喝了一口南瓜汁，然后继续打量着四周，“我简直不能相信，他们居然把魔法天花板给撤下来了。”

  
“你们怎么都对魔法天花板这么在意，”James皱起眉头，“爸爸也喜欢抱怨，说魔法天花板是他见过最妙的装饰，但我不这么认为，真正的天空不是要比那种玩意儿好得多吗？”

  
“对了，”本来一直沉默着的Paul突然说话了，“你还没告诉我们呢，关于你名字的来源？”

  
“噢，”James耸了耸肩，“真不明白你们为什么对这个这么感兴趣，无论如何，爸爸说，我的名字代表着他生命中最爱的两位格兰芬多，我的爷爷James Potter，以及爸爸的教父Sirius Black——”

  
他的话被John一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断了，后者似乎受到了程度不小的惊吓，他把手里的南瓜汁放到桌子上，脸涨得通红。

  
“怎么了？”James好奇地看着他。

  
“没什么，我只是——只是呛到了，”他结结巴巴地说，然后用手肘捅了捅Paul，“你听见了吗，Si——我是说，Paul？这，这……”

  
Paul看上去似乎是费了很大的劲才没笑出声来。

 

“当然，咳咳，这实在是太感人了。”他快乐地接着John的话，然后James听见他压低了声音凑近John，“要我说，你的儿子也太肉麻了，尖头叉子。”

  
James注视着他那张英俊的脸，有种似曾相识的感觉。

  
“嘿，有没有人说过你很像你父亲？”Paul突然转过头注视着James说。

  
“没有，事实上，Al才是比较像爸爸的那一个，”James撇了撇嘴，“看，他在那儿呢，”他指了指长桌另一边的一个比较矮的男孩，后者正跟一堆红头发的格兰芬多有说有笑，“人人都说他有着爸爸的眼睛。”

  
“Al？”Paul挑高了眉毛。

  
“对，他是我的弟弟，Albus Potter。”

  
“让我猜猜，”Paul若有所思地说，“我想，你弟弟的名字不会刚好是为了纪念Albus Dumbledore吧？”

  
“没错，”James说，“还有Severus Snape，你知道的，那位战争英雄。”

  
“什么？”Paul困惑地看着他，“我想我没有听清楚，你说的不是我想的那个Severus Snape，对吗？”

  
“这个世界上还有几个Severus Snape？”

  
“好吧，”Paul眨了眨眼睛，“你说的这个Snape，他是一个斯莱特林吗？”

  
“没错。”James点了点头。

  
“他有着一头油腻腻的黑发？从来不洗内裤？”

  
“这我可不知道，毕竟他已经——”

  
“噢，梅林，”Paul失望地低吼了一声，然后他转向John，“你听见他说的了吗？”

  
“这简直，我不敢相信，可是霍格沃兹的绿眼睛只有那么几个——”John恍若未闻地盯着Albus的绿色眼睛，喃喃低语。

  
“嘿！”Paul用力地拍了拍他的肩膀。

  
“伙计，”过了好一会儿他才转过头看着自己的好友，“你看见了吗，他的眼睛，是绿色的——”

  
“这不是重点，”Paul不耐烦地打断了他，“你知道那个孩子的中间名是什么吗？是Severus，没错，就是我们认识的那个Severus，不，Snivellus！”

  
“什么？”这回发出怒吼的是John，“你确定，等等，这不可能，”他急急地转向James，“这绝对是搞错了，听着，我们认识那个家伙，他——”

  
“Potter！”一声熟悉的呼唤打断了John的话，James发现John跟自己以同样快的速度回过了头，麦格教授站在他们身后，她的双手颤抖着，脸色惨白，正一动不动地盯着呆若木鸡的John和Paul。

 

4.“告诉1975年的我，对你们别再那么严厉。”

 

  
“你们，你们怎么敢——”她的眼镜片闪着愤怒的光，用魔杖指着James和Sirius，“我要开除你们，我发誓我会！”

  
“麦格教授，我们只是，我们也不知道为什么，是那个时间转换器，它出了故障，请你听我们解释——”James慌慌张张地站了起来，试图靠近她。

  
“闭嘴！”她大吼道，眼里盈着泪花，“从来没有人——我要知道是谁给你们提供了复方汤剂，他也一样可以离开霍格沃兹了。”

  
整个礼堂的学生都望了过来。

  
James Sirius Potter张大了嘴巴，他从来没有见过麦格教授发这么大的脾气。

  
“米勒娃，”Sirius小心翼翼地开口了，“我不明白，这跟复方汤剂有什么关系，我们只是用了时间转换器。”

 

“你喊我什么？”麦格震惊地盯着他。

  
“我是说麦格教授，”Sirius连忙改口，“显然，我和James不该使用那个时间转换器。”

  
“不，”麦格的声音突然变得冷静得吓人，“没有学生叫我米勒娃，除了某个人，某个我很久很久之前教过的学生，”她的眼泪突然涌了出来。

  
“你们两个，跟我去办公室一趟。”她费了好大劲才平息了那些莫名其妙的眼泪。

  
James和Sirius对视了一眼，然后吐了吐舌头。

  
他们冲James Sirius Potter摆了摆手，就跟在麦格的背后朝礼堂外走去。一路上，麦格大步流星地朝前走，看也不看他们俩一眼，两个人必须小跑着才能跟得上。他们登上一级级大理石台阶，麦格的背影显得十分僵硬，Sirius甚至怀疑她仍旧在抽泣。

  
到底有什么值得这么生气的？他用口型向James问道。后者困惑地耸了耸肩。

  
她拧开一扇扇门，大步穿过一道道走廊，最后，他们惊奇地发现他们停在了校长办公室前面。

  
“甘草魔棒。”她简单地说着，守在门口的巨石兽让开了，露出它身后的螺旋型楼梯。他们走上楼梯，麦格推开那扇闪闪发亮的木门，走了进去。

  
“哇噢，”James夸张地叫了一声，“我们不知道您已经是校长了。”

  
“而且你换了发型，”Sirius抢着说，“你以前喜欢披着头发。”

  
麦格没有出声，她踱步到办公桌的椅子后坐下，嘴巴抿得紧紧的。

  
“坐下。”打量了他们好一会儿，麦格才开口。她凭空变出了两把木靠背的椅子，示意James和Sirius坐下。

  
“你们是谁？”两个人坐下以后，她再次开口了，这回语气里恢复了她一向的威严。

  
“教授，您知道我们是谁！”James嚷了起来。

  
“不，”她摇了摇头，“我不知道，至少我不知道坐在这里的这两个人是谁。”

  
“我是Sirius，Sirius Black，”Sirius突然用一种一本正经的语气说，“这是James Potter。”

  
“很好，”麦格转过头，专注地看着Sirius，“告诉我，你们是怎么来到这里的？”

  
“时间转换器。”

  
“所以你们，你们并没有喝复方汤剂冒充任何人？”

  
“当然没有，教授，”James笑嘻嘻地说，“如假包换。”

  
“可是，”她靠向了椅背，“这不可能，时间转换器只能往回转，我从来没有听说过可以——除非，”她的眼睛一亮，“你们用的是Peverell家族的转换器。”

  
“您猜对了，教授。”James从口袋里掏出那条金色的链子递到麦格面前，计时器那被烧焦的背面仍旧可以隐约看见刻着I.Peverell的痕迹。

  
“梅林的胡子啊！”她激动地低喊了一声，然后猛地站了起来，她大步地越过办公桌，停在两个人面前。Sirius注意到，与1975年的麦格相比，她已经是一位老人了。

  
她紧紧地盯着两个人，嘴唇轻微地颤抖着。“你们怎么敢——”她轻声地说着，然后，出于James和Sirius的意料，她紧紧地拥抱了他们。

  
“我还是不敢相信，”放开他们俩以后，她重新坐回了椅子上，眼睛仍旧红红的，“这几乎是不可能的事，整个魔法界也只有一个这样的时间转换器，没有想到居然在你们这。”

  
“噢，”James耸了耸肩，“您知道的，我的父母拥有许多稀奇古怪的玩意儿。”

  
“那么，”麦格笑了起来，“你们是从什么时候过来的？”

  
“1975年，教授。”Sirius说。

  
“1975年，”她低下头想了想，“那是44年前了，你们那个时候应该是，如果我没记错的话，五年级？”

  
“没错。”

  
“你们到这儿多久了？”

  
“嗯，让我想想，”James思索了一阵子，“大概有一个半小时了吧。”

  
“一个小时，”麦格喃喃地重复道，“那么你们大概还有半个小时。”

  
“我们只能在这儿呆两个小时？”Sirius难以置信地说。

  
“没错，”麦格失落地说，“因为Peverell家族的人不希望人们利用时间转换器在未来闹出什么大乱子，两个小时刚刚好。”然后她看着两个人，“为什么，我是说，你们怎么会想到要用时间转换器？”

  
“这个嘛，”Sirius笑了起来，“James想知道自己是否成为了波特利骄子队的追球手，而我也想知道自己有没有从格里莫广场里搬出去。”

  
“是的，教授，”James急急地说，“您可以告诉我吗？”

  
“很抱歉，Potter，”麦格的表情僵了一下，“我不能给你们提供任何有关于未来的信息，Peverell家族的时间转换器跟其他的不一样，一旦在未来做出一丁点的改变，整个魔法界的历史都有可能会因此改写。”

  
“您的意思是，我们相当于白来了？”James泄气地说。

  
“没错，”她躲着他的视线，“我很抱歉。”

  
“但是我们已经知道了不少有关于未来的事情了。”Sirius说，“例如，您现在是校长，以及James有两个孙子，而我是他儿子的教父。”

  
“那么，我恐怕得给你们施一个遗忘咒了。”麦格皱着眉头。

  
“拜托了，米勒娃，”Sirius不满地叫了起来，“我们好不容易才来到这里。”

  
“好吧，遗忘咒的事情先放一放，但是，”她的眼神变得坚定了起来，“我不能再让你们出去惹任何乱子了。在你们回到过去以前，都得在我的办公室里呆着。”

  
James和Sirius发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

  
“这不公平，教授！”James愤愤不平地说，“况且，我们什么时候惹过任何乱子的。”

  
“咳，”Sirius挤了挤眼睛，压低了声音，“伙计，说话得过过脑子。”

  
“好吧，”James叹了口气，“但是至少让我跟我的，我是说，跟James Sirius Potter说个再见，我们欠他一个解释。”

  
“是啊，教授，”Sirius也开口，“即使我们回去了，我想他也不会高兴的。”

  
“我们保证不会告诉他任何有关于自己的身份，也不问未来的事情。”

  
“我已经很久没有听过一个Potter和一个black同时向我保证了，”过了好一会儿，麦格才说道，她的眼眶有些湿润，“我会去把他叫过来，在此之前，答应我不要乱跑。”

  
“好的，教授。”两个人都兴高采烈地说。

  
“还有，”转身之前麦格停了下来，“回去以后，告诉1975年的我，对你们别再那么严厉。”

 

5.“我相信我们会再见的。”

 

“所以，你们不叫John和Paul？”James Sirius Potter坐在校长办公室里，眯起眼睛打量着对面的两人。

  
“抱歉了，伙计，”Sirius拍拍他的肩膀，“你知道，情况所迫。”他意有所指地朝麦格瞄了一眼。

  
“还有你们所说的关于Severus Snape的事情——”

  
“我发誓，我们说的每一句都是真——呃，”注意到麦格的眼神，James急忙改口，“都是瞎话。”

  
“可是你说你认识他。”

  
“我们的确认识他，”Sirius说，“不过，我们认识的只是以前的他，谁知道鼻涕，我是说，以后的Snape是个怎么样的人呢。”然后他跟James交换了一个呕吐的表情。

  
“好吧，”James Sirius Potter耸了耸肩，“那你们也不是来自1975年咯？”

  
“我们当然是，”James飞快地说，“嘿，James，”他似乎很不适应地喊出这个名字，“我们很抱歉对你撒谎了。”

  
“嗯，”James Sirius Potter注视着他褐色的眼睛，“我知道，你们有你们的理由嘛，要我说，我也会用个化名什么的，听起来多酷啊。”

  
“我觉得你的名字已经是这个世界上最酷的事情了。”Sirius不假思索地说。

  
“行了，我认为你们交谈的已经够多了。”麦格紧张地走了过来，挡在他们中间。

  
“但是教授——“James Sirius Potter还想说点什么，但已经晚了，他看见站在对面的两个人的身体开始慢慢地变得透明了起来。

  
“噢，看来到时间回家了。”James朝他挤了挤眼睛，“很高兴认识你，James Sirius Potter，希望我们以后还能再见面。”

  
“我想我们会的，”Sirius说，他的声音已经开始变得微弱起来，“也许不是在这儿，不是今天，但是一定会的。”

  
“嘿！我想说——”James Sirius Potter看着他们，他的内心在犹豫着，却一句话都说不出来。  
James鼓励地看着他，Sirius扬起了眉毛。

  
“我相信我们会再见的。”他最后说。

  
两个人都笑了起来，他们现在看上去比幽灵还要虚无缥缈，似乎随时都准备消失。

  
“你们两个，”麦格突然急急地往前走了几步，她凝视着已经几近透明的James和Sirius，似乎有千言万语要说，然而最后她只是垂下了眼睛，“你们两个，保重。”

  
“你也一样，教授。”James咧嘴笑了笑。

  
“一会儿见，米勒娃。”Sirius朝她挥了挥手。

  
一阵白光以后，校长办公室重新恢复了安静。

  
“教授，他们是James Potter和Sirius Black，对吗？”James Sirius Potter看着麦格。

 

尾声

  
Remus发现这个学期的James和Sirius特别喜欢对麦格教授说一句话，“对我们别再那么严厉了。”并且坚称这是麦格自己的指示，两个人为此赢得了好几天的紧闭，但他们显然毫无悔改之心。

  
另外，James对于霍格沃兹所有长着绿眼睛的女孩都格外留意了起来，当然，他对那位同样有着绿眼睛的Evans也还是一如既往。

  
“这个嘛，我称之为移情作用，”某天Sirius Black曾神秘兮兮地告诉他，“或许尖头叉子突然发现绿眼睛才是他喜欢Evans的根本原因，所以，你知道的，他正试图寻找一个比Evans更在意他的 人，要我说，这简直是小事一桩。”

  
Remus从来没有把他的话当真，他知道Sirius一定是在为James守着秘密，他们一直都是这样，共享着无数的秘密，像真正的亲兄弟一般相亲相爱。Remus只能盼望着，这不是一个违反十条校规以上的秘密。

*  
“你觉得，2019年的我们是不是已经死了？”

  
“哈，”躺在James大腿上打盹的Sirius睁开了眼睛，“你为什么会这么想？”

  
“我不知道，”James耸了耸肩，“也许是麦格的态度，我是说，如果我们还活着，她为什么要哭？好像一副很多年没见到我们的样子。”

  
“唔，”Sirius抬起手臂挡住照在脸上的阳光，“有可能吧，未来的事情，谁知道呢？鼻涕精都成了战斗英雄，你想想，这个魔法界得该有多绝望。”

  
“我希望我至少能活到James Sirius Potter出生的那一天。”James闷闷不乐地咕哝道。

  
“得了吧，尖头叉子，”Sirius不易察觉地皱了皱眉，“你认为，如果我们都死了，麦格不会提前告诉我们一声吗？”

  
“好吧，”James叹了口气，“不过我还是没办法想象，我居然见到了我的孙子，说起来，大脚板，”他促狭地笑了，“为什么我们没先遇到一个Black呢？”

  
“也许我的孙子们都太酷了，他们早已经毕业去当傲罗了。”

  
“哼，”James发出一声嗤笑，“等你真的愿意跟哪个姑娘出去约会再说吧。”

  
“我一直在跟你约会啊，尖头叉子，”Sirius不怀好意地笑了，“至少我是这么告诉霍格沃兹的女孩们的。”

  
“想得美，你恐怕还达不到我对约会对象的要求呢。”

  
“说得好像你达到了似的，我的约会对象最起码会天天梳头。”

  
“不懂时尚的人请闭嘴好吗？”

  
风声把两个人的笑闹声传得很远很远，那是1975年的秋天，而他们离死亡，也还很远，很远。

  
【FIN】


End file.
